Herrschaft
Herrschaft ist ein Spielmodus aus dem Multiplayer von Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und Call of Duty: Ghosts. Das Ziel des Spielmodus ist es, alle Punkte auf der Karte zu besetzen. Drei Flaggen werden auf der Karte platziert, meistens an wichtigen Positionen, an denen viel Verkehr herrscht. Um einen Kontrollpunkt einzunehmen, muss man 10 Sekunden an der Flagge stehen, ohne dass man dabei von einem Gegner unterbrochen wird. Von diesem Spielmodus gibt es auch eine Hardcore-Variante. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare und Call of Duty: World at War Man braucht 200 Punkte, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Alle fünf Sekunden bekommt das Team, das eine thumbFlagge besitzt, einen Punkt. Ein Zeitlimit gibt es nicht. Für einen Abschuss bekommt man 5 XP, 10 XP sogar, wenn das Opfer eine Flagge verteidigt oder angegriffen hat. Für einen Assist bekommt man 1-4 XP. Erobert man eine Flagge, bekommt man 15 XP. Abschüsse und Assist tragen nicht zur Gesamtpunktzahl bei und sind deshalb eher für den einzelnen Spieler nützlich. Das Erobern einer Flagge ist an sich eigentlich auch nichts Besonderes, doch wird schwer, wenn beide Teams um die gleiche Flagge kämpfen. Um eine Flagge zu erobern, muss man sich zu einer neutralen oder feindlichen Flagge begeben, bis man so nahe ist, dass eine Mitteilung in der Mitte des Bildschirms erscheint, die anzeigt, wie weit der Prozess fortgeschritten ist. Solange sich keine Gegner im Umkreis befinden, füllt sich die Leiste weiter. Je mehr Teamkameraden sich in der Zone befinden, desto schneller füllt sich die Leiste. Alle fünf Sekunden füllt sich die Gesamtpunktzahl mit einem Punkt mehr. Es ist immer am besten, nur zwei der drei Flaggen zu halten, weil das gegnerische Team immer an ihrer Flagge spawnt und man daher weiß, aus welcher Richtung sie kommen. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 und Call of Duty: Black Ops Man braucht 200 Punkte, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Alle fünf Sekunden bekommt ein Team, das eine thumbFlagge hält, einen Punkt. Für einen Abschuss bekommt man 50 XP. Ein Assist ist zwischen 10 und 40 XP wert. Das Erobern einer Flagge bringt einem 150 XP. Tötet man einen Angreifer oder Verteidiger, bekommt man zusätzliche 50 XP. In Modern Warfare 2 und Black Ops spielt sich Herrschaft ein bisschen anders. Der Spieler bekommt jetzt viel mehr XP, wenn er eine Flagge erobert. Außerdem bekommt man Punkte, wenn man dabei hilft, eine Flagge zu erobern. Ansonsten ist der Spielmodus eigentlich gleich geblieben. Tötet man einen Feind, der eine Flagge verteidigt oder einnehmen will, bekommt man zusätzliche Erfahrungspunkte. Anders wie bei anderen Spielmodi gibt es in Modern Warfare 2 keine Herausforderungen, für die man Herrschaft gewinnen muss. In Black Ops gibt es ein paar Herausforderungen. In Modern Warfare 2 existiert eine Hardcore-Variante. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Herrschaft ist eigentlich unverändert übernommen worden, doch eine wichtige Änderung gibt es; erobert thumbman jetzt eine Flagge, zählt das als weiterer Punkt für die eigenen Abschussserien. Wie in Modern Warfare 2 gibt es keine Herausforderungen, die den Spielmodus betreffen. Es gibt eine Hardcore-Variante. Am 1. April 2013 wurde die Hardcore-Variante in "Do you even kap, Bro?" umbenannt, doch das diente nur als Aprilscherz und wurde danach wieder geändert. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Herrschaft erscheint in Black Ops II beinahe ohne Änderungen, doch anstatt dass es kein Zeitlimit gibt, existieren jetzt jeweils zwei Runden á la 5 Minuten. Die Teams wechseln nach der ersten Runde den Spawn und alle Flaggen werden wieder neutral. Manche Aktionen tragen jetzt auch zu den Abschussserien bei. *Abschuss: 100 XP *Assist: 25-75 XP *Neutrale Flagge eingenommen: 50 XP *Neutrale Flagge B eingenommen: 200 XP *Feindliche Flagge eingenommen: 200 XP *Angreifer getötet: 25 Bonuspunkte *Verteidiger getötet: 25 Bonuspunkte *Jemanden töten, der eine Flagge einnimmt: 200 Bonuspunkte Call of Duty: Ghosts Herrschaft taucht auch in Ghosts wieder auf und besitzt sein altes Zeitlimit von 10 Minuten. Wenn man eine Flagge erobert, verwandelt sie sich nach 5 Sekunden in eine neutrale Flagge und bringt niemandem Punkte. Um Punkte zu bekommen, muss man sie entweder zurückerobern oder sichern. Die Symbole der Flaggen wurden verändert, damit man auf den ersten Blick erkennen kann, in welchem Zustand sie sich befinden. Blau bedeutet in der Hand von Verbündeten, eine gelbe Flagge wird gerade erobert, rote Flaggen gehören den Feinden und weiße Flaggen sind neutral. Infos *Damit man Herrschaft nicht für zusätzliche Erfahrungspunkte missbrauchen kann, wird das Spiel in Modern Warfare 2 nach fünf Minuten beendet, sollten noch nicht alle drei Flaggen erobert worden sein. Kategorie:Spielmodi Kategorie:Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Call of Duty: Ghosts